Episodes
STOP LOOKING AT THIS PAGE NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YOUR GOING TO BE BLOCKED NOW BECAUSE I TOLD YOU TO STOP LOOKING AT THIS PAGE BYE BY 1.)This season starts off with the season fight With Whitney Vs Manni and Christina and Jazzy and Sophia. Then The season starts with 7 new Rowdy Girls who are ready to make L.A There Home. Later after all The ladies meet up with each other Whitney seems to be listening to all the girls confessions and Jazzy see's her so she calls Whitney out on it and Whitney tries to make up a Lie and Jazzy just Curses her out for being a liar and Whitney calls her a drama Queen and Delilah and Sierra stop them from arguing so they can go out and have a nice time on there first night and the ladies let loose at the club Manni and Christina get some guys to pay for all the ladies drinks and Delilah and Kimberly ride the Bull and win some money and after this great night the ladies head home But Angry Jazzy just wants to start drama so she picks with Whitney and Whitney is not going to back down to her so they start arguing and Whitney Just Mushes Jazzy in The Face and Jazzy Clocked her in The Head and Whitney grabbed Jazzy head and was Holding it down and Jazzy was Just Swinging and Her Hits Her Landing all over Whitney Face and Security Tried to break it Up But Whitney was Holding Jazzy hair to Long and They Finally got her off and Whitney Lip was Bleeding and she 2 Knots on her Forehead and Sierra and Delilah feel That Jazzy just wanted to start a Fight for no reason. 2.) Christina and Manni Start to Notice That Kimberly is Just not The Person that thought she was because Sierra told Them about Kimberly talking about them saying there Sluts for getting guys to Buy them things and Christina storms out the room and she goes right for Kimberly and they start arguing and Christina Puts her Hair in a Ponytail and she Socks Kimberly right across the face and Kimberly Grabbed Her Hair and Christina Grabbed Her Hair and Starting Throwing out Some Good ass Punches to Kimberly Head and Kimberly Fell to The Floor and Manni and Sierra Broke Th fight up and Kimberly Tries to get Christina sent Home But production doesn't do anything about it. Later Jazzy Gets Upset when Someone Takes Her Food and Throws it in The Garbage and Sierra Calls her out real fast because Jazzy it Annoying her and Sierra Had Jazzy on Hush Mode she didn't say nothing else about it and Whitney Thinks Jazzy is Scared of Sierra. 3.) Manni invites all the ladies out to an Invent she is Participating in for some money to help some Charities and needs to win so her Money can go to Her charities she is founding and its a hot body Contest and Kimberly decides to pull the rug from under Manni so she gets Delilah to enter and all the guys love Delilah's body and she wins and she splits the money with Kimberly and Whitney and Manni is Pissed off and Kimberly keeps smiling and Manni calls out Delilah in The limo and Delilah said she thought she could enter because Kimberly said she could and manni forces all her Anger into Kimberly and they start Arguing and Manni pops Kimberly in The Face with her Bag and Kimberly nose starts bleeding and when the Ladies get home Manni is ready to fight and Kimberly see's what a Wild Thing Manni can be and she doesn't want o deal with that she tells production she wants one of them to follow her so she can pack her things and get out the house and Manni and Christina Mock her and Throw things at her on her way out. Note(s): Kimberly voluntarily leaves the house. 4.) The Ladies are Welcomed with a new Girl Sophia who Notices Whitney Fakeness right away and she expresses it with Jazzy who is her Roommate and Jazzy is happy that she is not the Only one who can see the Fakeness in Whitney. Later Sierra feels That Delilah is playing all sides in the house and she calls he rout on it and Delilah tries to get tough and she pushes Sierra Cracks her in the Face and Delilah grabs her hands and Sierra stand son the Bed and starts Pounding her on the top of the head and Delilah tried to swing and Security Broke the fight up. Note(s): Sophia becomes a Replacement. 5.) Whitney gets into arguments with Manni and Christina and They see That she is Just The Fakest Bitch in The house and They Clique up with Jazzy and Sophia and try to make Whitney's Life hell in The house and Sierra doesn't choose no side because she feels like its all Childish Kiddy shit that's going on in the House. Later Delilah Get arrested for having sex in a Public Bathroom with some random guy. 6.) Sierra is over this House and she decides to leaves because there is nothing Mature about this house and Manni and Christina and Sophia and Whitney all Hug her and say goodbye Jazzy is so Happy that Sierra is getting her ass out of here and Whitney can already see that Jazzy is going to try to run the house. Later while having a night on the Town The Ladies come back home to a new Roommate Amadia and They all introduce themselves and Whitney tries to full her head of Lies about the other girls but Amadia tells Them and Whitney Has No Idea what she just started. Note(s): Sierra voluntarily leaves the house. Note(s): Amadia becomes a Replacement. 7.) The Ladies Have a House Meeting and Sophia calls Out Whitney for talking about her and The Other Girls and Whitney just dances around the Subject and Jazzy gets so Angry and she Jumps in Whitney face and they start Arguing and Jazzy Punches Whitney right in the Face and Whitney Grabbed her Hair and Jazzy started Pounding her and Sophia Ran up and grabbed Whitney Hair and Pulled Her to The ground and started Pounding her in the Face with Jazzy and security Broke The fight up Manni Grabbed Whitney Hair and Slung her into The Plants and started Punching her in the Head and Christina Grabbed Her Hair and started Kicking her and Pulling her and Security Broke The fight up and Amadia and Delilah are Just standing there watching the whole Thing and Whitney called The cops and The Police came and The production got Nervous so They sent Jazzy Home for starting The Fight and They Sent Whitney Hoe for Calling The Police in first place. Note(s): Jazzy is removed from the house. Note(s): Whitney is Kicked out Production. 8.) 2 New Girls Savannah and Justice comes to The house and They are ready to Get The Party Started and Amadia Just doesn't like Savannah and she Keeps Messing with her all Night and manni and Christina tell Savannah That she needs to stand up for herself so after The ladies get back from the Club Savannah was Talking to Sophia and Amadia just starting talking shit and Savannah just Pushes Amadia and Amadia Punches Savannah in her Face and Savannah starts Decking her in her Face and Amadia Fell to The ground and Savannah started Punching and Pulling Amadia hair out and Amadia Kicked her in the Face and started Punching her and security broke the fight up and they sent Amadia Home for Throwing the First Punch. Note(s): Savannah becomes a Replacement. Note(s): Justice becomes a Replacement. Note(s): Amadia is removed from the house. 9.) A new Girl Keesha comes to The house and she is already so drunk and the ladies welcome her in and have some fun but Keesha Passes out sleep from being drunk. alter Justice and Delilah Seem to Have Bad Issue's with them and Pretty soon Manni and Christina and Sophia and Savannah all seem to Go after Delilah and Delilah doesn't want to Get Jumped so she decides to Leave The house on her own. Note(s): Keesha becomes a Replacement. 10.) The Production decides to send The Ladies on a Trip to Las Vegas to have some Fun but Not before they meet there new Roommate Carla who seems fun at first so when the ladies get to Vegas But when Carla gets Them in Trouble with The Vegas Police everyone is Giving her the Evil eye and Carla doesn't care that everyone wont talk to her she is till going to have fun. Note(s): Carla becomes a Replacement. 11.) When The Ladies get back home Keesha decides to Check Carla and Carla Puts her Hand in Keesha face and Keesha Just Loses it and she grabs Carla Hair and Slams Her to The ground and started Decking her up in The Face and Savannah and Sophia grab her Hair and start Hitting her and security Breaks The fight up and Carla Decides to Leave the House on her own. Note(s): Carla voluntarily leaves the house. 12.) The Ladies Gather up for There Photo shoot and Jazzy bad ways Seem to still rub Sierra The wrong way so Much That The production Staff had to re Organize The cast Photo so Jazzy and Sierra are no were near each other. Later The Ladies go out to The Club to celebrate Justice Birthday. 13.) The ladies pack up and Look back on There time in This House and They say There Goodbyes to each other and Christina and Manni promise to Stay Friends After this because they are the Only two to make it from The start. Part 1.) Part 2.) Part 3.)